


Art: Okoye

by velociraptorerin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, but linking is great though, don’t copy to anther site, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: Pencil drawing of Okoye's gorgeous face because I love her ♡Plus backlighting because I love that too!
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Art: Okoye

**Author's Note:**

> This is drawn in the Marvel Art Party's Traveling Sketchbook. 
> 
> Doing traditional art doesn't work for me ergonomically most of the time, so it'd been a long while since I used real paper and pencils. It made me sooo nostalgic drawing this! There is something special about the sensory experience of art supplies that digital (which I also love) just can't replicate. 
> 
> Special shout out to Loving Spouse #1 who ran out and got me a proper eraser that wasn't 15 years old, when I messed up Okoye's hair.

[Click for full size](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50536691508_6fe8feb7ec_o.png)

  
I watched a youtube tutorial a while back, on how to use a paint brush to do really soft shading with graphite dust. I scribbled on a piece of scrap paper with a dark pencil and then picked up the graphite with the brush. It made it so much easier to get the shading on her cheeks and forehead super smooth!

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Find me on [tumblr](https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09) ♡


End file.
